


Roomates

by therealblackswan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Other, Roommates, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealblackswan/pseuds/therealblackswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you throw and an oracle, an amnesiac mortal, and three of the worlds most powerful demigods in a house together? Hilarity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Mia all receive an "exciting" opportunity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Annabeth, Rachel, Nico, and Mia all move into their new home only to find they have to share it with each other.

“Remind me again why we have to stay here Red.” An agitated Nico Di Angelo asked his displeasure obvious as he stared distastefully at the brownstone townhouse in front of him. Rachel Elizabeth Dare frowned at him at him holding her box of art supplies to her chest.  
“First don’t call me that and secondly you don’t have to be here, you could move in with Will already.” She retorted with a devilish smirk at the demigod’s blush. “We’re not ready for that?” He said looking at the ground.  
“You’ve be together for what four years and you’re not ready?” She asked incredulously shaking her head as she turned back to the townhouse. “Besides this place has character?” She said thoughtfully causing Nico to look at her like she’d just grown two heads. "Character? It has enough character to be torn down."  
“Whatever Di Angelo.”  
“Again why couldn’t we move into one of your dad’s nicer buildings?” Nico asked her.  
“Because I’m going to pay my dad back for this. Alright?” Rachel said rolling her eyes.  
”That’s going to take forever Red. You’re a starving artist. Remember”  
“Semi-starving artist,” She corrected him with a grin before continuing, “Besides you’re no better Mr. I’m just between jobs.” Nico frowned and muttered something that resembled “Whatever Dare.” He said as Rachel rolled her eyes and walked into the building. The townhouse wasn’t ugly and with a little work and plenty of paint it’d be nice-ish. And it was a pretty nice size four bedrooms she’d have an art studio and Nico had an extra room for doing whatever it is that he did when he was alone. Sighing again she headed upstairs with her boxes.

* * *

 

“Is this the place?” Annabeth Chase asked doubtfully as she stood with her boyfriend of seven years Percy Jackson who gave her a quick kiss that she assumed meant yes.

“Yep, this is it. Isn’t it great?” He asked her his smile bigger than usual as he stared at their new house. ”I know you didn’t trust him, but the landlord gave us a really great deal.” Annabeth nodded as with a smile. “It’ll be great as soon as we put some flowers in the front, I could ask Katie about it..” She mused causing Percy to chuckle.

“It’ll be great come on Miss Architect let’s go inside so you decide what you change in there.” Percy said picking his girlfriend up earning a semi rare giggle from her as he brought her inside.

Annabeth gasped as she stared at the inside of the building.It wasn't that bad again with a new paint job and some cleaning it'd be golden. As she smiled as the wheels in her head began to turn as she thought of who she'd call first after they'd settled in. Rachel and Nico of course, then Katie, and the Piper and Jason. So much to do. She thought to herself as she headed towards the back of the townhouse.

 

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her mother asked once again and Mia nodded her head eagerly. "Yes I'm positive." She told her and her mother sighed exasperated with her 

daughter.

"Why can't you stay with Jake or your Aunt Lily." She asked her and her daughter turned around just as exasperated as her mother.

"Mom what part of I have amnesia do you don't understand? I don't know them." She told her and she rolled her light brown eyes at her mothers over dramatic antics. 

Maybe asking her to drop her off was at her new place was a bad idea. Then again the doctor had said driving anywhere was out anyways then again it's New York driving was always out.

"Jake is your boyfriend," her mother told reminded her, before Mia could protest she continued.

"Besides you should remember your Aunt Lily. You know Aunt Li-ly." She enunciated Aunt Lily and Mia sighed tired of fighting with her exasperating mother. 

"Again why can't you stay with me and your dad, we give you privacy and everything.Her mother said and Mia looked at her raising an eyebrow. 

"I've woken up three times in a row and you and dad were staring at me watching me in my sleep and you never knock." She told her again her annoyance evident and her mother laughed.

"Are you still angry about me walking in on you changing shirts? Sweetheart I just said I was surprised to see you hadn't filled out your cousins shirt as well as she did."

Again she continued before letting Mia speak. "Anyways all I said was that I knew a really good plastic surgeon Marge used to get her breast implants, you know Marge don't you honey?"

 Not even bothering to answer her mother Mia allowed her dark chocolate curls to cover her face as she sunk down into her seat.

* * *

                                                                                          ***A Few Moments Later***

"Yes."Percy said to himself as he opened to fridge to find plenty of food in it. Had he not been so hungry he probably would have questioned it, but come on they had blueberry pie. Without a thought he grabbed the entire pie plate and went to one of the boxes that Annabeth had neatly labeled kitchen. Sitting down on the floor he began to help himself.

Annabeth was standing int he hallway envisioning how nice it would look when she was done decorating it. "It's Perfect." she said to herself as she stared at it, but her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek of "My pie!" and "What the Hades Percy Jackson!" That sounded oddly male and sounded oddly like Nico Di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare?

Making her way into the kitchen she was shocked to see Nico Di Angelo and Rachel Elizabeth Dare glaring at Percy. "You ate my pie!?" Rachel said and Nico rolled his eyes. "

Technically it's my pie since I was the one who made it." He told her and Rachel glared before noticing Annabeth. "Annabeth what's going on and why are you and Percy in our house?" Annabeth stared at her.

"This is our house." she told them and turned to Percy who was still eating his pie watching the exchange with interest before Rachel snatched the pie plate. "Hey!" He said, but no one paid him any mind as they all stood standing staring at each other.

"Annabeth this is our place Rachel and I signed a lease." Nico said and Annabeth shook her head. "So did Percy and I." She told them.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" Before Rachel and Nico responded another voice cried out as a girl with light brown skin and dark brown hair entered in holding her own set of boxes glaring uncertainly at them. "Who are you?" Rachel asked and the girl answered her confusion evident.

"I'm Mia, the owner." She told her and a blonde walked over to her and pulled out hers as the red-head walked over to them with what Mia assumed was her lease too. As the three women looked at the lease they were astonished to see that it was exactly the same besides the names of course. They had all taken a three year lease on this townhouse. "I knew he couldn't be trusted." Annabeth muttered as they fell silent.

                                                                                        ***A Million Hours Later***

Finally Rachel spoke. "So now what do we do?" "We could just live here together you know I mean technically the place belongs to all of us." Everyone turned and looked at Nico who shrugged nonchanlantly.

"I mean it can't be really all that bad right ?" Rachel added and Mia nodded in agreement. Everyone then turned to look at Annabeth who was weighing the options of living with them.

Percy well that who she was planning to live with anyways.

Rachel, Annabeth had spent a summer once with Annabeth in Europe far away from Rome and Greece though, she didn't want to go back there. Ever. Living with Rachel wasn't the worst thing if you don't mind being woke up by the Oracle who can't make her own noodles and with a weird obsession with full house. Or Rachel's late night painting, How did Nico deal with that? Whatever living with Rachel isn't bad, Annabeth decided.

Nico. Annabeth remembered that Nico had stayed with Percy with a couple of weeks he hadn't seemed like a bad roommate then again Rachel complained about him a lot, then again it was usually about dumb things though. How Rachel and Nico managed to be roommates this long was a mystery to both herself and Percy

So Nico can stay.

Mia, she just met her 5 minutes ago, she didn't know her very well other than that she was a mortal so maybe living with a mortal wasn't super bad they'd just have to skirt around the who demigods thing.

This wasn't what she wanted not in the least.

However seeing Percy's patented puppy dog face, she nodded. "Fine." She relented and Rachel smiled as Percy strode over and hugged her. "You won't regret this. I promise." He whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"Let's hope so for your sake seaweed brain." She told him, they were interrupted by a slight cough.

Mia waved her hand slightly. "So I'm going to assume that you all know each other. So if were going to live together I might want to know your names." She told them. "I'm Rachel Dare." The red-head with green eyes introduced with a smile to her.

"This is Nico Di Angelo." She said pointing towards a tall boy with dark eyes as well as hair who nodded.

"I'm Annabeth and this is my boyfriend Percy." She said. Annabeth had intimidating grey eyes and curly blonde hair. "Nice to meet you Mia." Percy said with a friendly smile. Percy had sea green eyes and messy black hair. "You too." She responded wondering what she had gotten herself into. Sure they seemed nice, but appearances could be deceiving. "Oh well," Mia thought to herself. "What's the worse that could happen."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story ages ago and it used to be on my fanfiction.net account, but I deleted it. However I've decided to continue it. I hope you like it.


End file.
